User talk:WhiteArmor
I'm here and on Narutopedia, 07ghostWiki, FullmetalAlchemistWiki, SoulEaterWiki, AirGearWiki and KnIM wiki ]] Re: User Page Thanks for the heads up, but actually he/she was last on in February, and truth be told, I'm yet to get around on putting text underneath Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Hollow Ichigo's sections on my page. It is true that he/she edited my page without permission, but I reverted it when he/she did it. I don't remember if I warned him/her or not, or if the user was blocked, but in any case, if it happens again, I'll warn him/her. While there is no trouble here at the moment, I will still say thanks again for keeping an eye out. And yes, you did the right thing alerting an admin that something might have been amiss. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Blog Please explain why theres a large wall of blog entries, with nothing remotely containing conversation on bleach in the majority of it. We have been through this before the site is not a social networking sight. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:03, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandal Well, it looks like he was already warned and his edits were reverted. I'll most likely end up warning him if he persists, and if he still doesn't get the message, then I'll block him. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gin He wasn't I just moved him to fit in with the alphabetical order. You forgot to alphabetize him when you added him.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 04:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ha, Okay. I don't know who alphabetized it in the first place but as long as it's there we might as well keep going with it.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) Re:Datebooks I just have this fan-translation of Bootleg: http://kay-willow.livejournal.com/227062.html. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: user box Thanks for the heads up :D look forward to working with ya AuronValentine 10:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Prediction Yamamoto will be on the cover of the next volume, Cero Oscuras will look awesome in anime, Yamamoto isn't dead, he's planning something. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 17:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Typically it means that there is a large amount of information on the page that is either unreferenced or speculation, or sections of it are need of re-organization. For example I recently cleaned & overhauled Isshin's page, which had loads of stuff in its history section which belonged in the Plot & relationship sections. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature Ha,I don't think the admins will like it --[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 18:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I can tell there is something there & can still click on it, so its not too bad, but, why white on white? I dunno. I'd prefer if it was visible, but really so long as I can click on it I don't really mind, but I'd check with Arrancar109 & Salubri if you want to use it. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Regardless of it still be functional I can't see and shouldn't have to go out my way to. Its supposed to a visible signature and white on white seems like your playing a game when its enough that we have to deal with people that don't sign their posts at all.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:47, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Essentially yes. With rollback you can undo multiple edits at once and you are not prompted to check your edit as is the case for undo. The function itself is not all the spectacular, the big deal part comes from it being rather easy to misuse the function. So you have to have a certain amount of trust on the wiki before you get the function. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Signature It's too bright; it's almost impossible to see (very close to a white-ish color). You should probably pick a color that's easier to see; your previous signature was acceptable, IMO. Still, if you're testing for colors you might like, I say go for it, but you have to use a color that's more seeable than what you're showing me now. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, that works. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) That's better. And yeah, the title pic is good. I'll add it to the episodes page & the ep266 article in a bit. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Hey WhiteArmour I saw that you were putting up some new pics from the "Change" opening theme. I got a few but seeing as you have the RAW version with no subs I think it'd be best you put them up cause I've got the Dattebayo version but not enough internet download to get the RAW myself. They'd look better with your version. Prophet of Sanghelios 10:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh alright then, well either way you've got a better chance and getting images then me, but once I get my hands on the RAW look out! Mwahahahaha.....haha.... Prophet of Sanghelios 11:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Nah it's cool, I think I've got the upload image thing down. I hope......nobody has pulled me up for any of the images I've done lately so I think I'm doing it right. Ohhhhhhh I see what you mean, damn I'm not all that good at this am I haha. Prophet of Sanghelios 11:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC)